Masidai
Masidai was a Demon, and right hand man to the dark lord, Carnus. His origins are unknown. Bio In ancient times, Masidai and Carnus came from an unknown dimension, attacked Earth, but were stopped by Lycos, who defeated their demon army. Lycos lost his arm in the fight, but was able to use all his strength to seal away Masidai and Carnus, making a barrier so that they could never enter his dimension again. Possessing a Human and encountering Knox and Kuzek Sometime in 1086, Knox was training in the wilderness of Mount Paozu, with his staff one day, chopping trees, when he was approached by a hiker. The hiker had 5 o clock shadow, long hair, and was wearing tattered clothing, he also had a heavy backpack. He was headed to Diablo Desert, to a tourist attraction, where a hotel was, and it was the "birthplace of the legendary Yamcha". The hiker was lost and asked Knox for directions, but then all of a sudden, Kuzek came, driving his car into the wilderness, and accidentally hitting and killing the hiker. Kuzek got out of the car, and unzipped his skin and an old hobo man ran out, before being killed. The real Kuzek walked out. "People trying to steal my identity." The hiker was sent flying, and he was laying on the road, bloody, with his backpack torn open and all his stuff scattered around. His backpack was full of dirty magazines and gambling tickets, which Kuzek took. Knox felt bad for the hiker, but then tried to forget about it. He asked Kuzek to train him, and teach him Complete Form. Kuzek went Complete Form, and demonstrated by sucking out the deceased hiker's soul, before it passed on, which turned the hikers body gray. Kuzek then told Knox that he would achieve it by channeling pain into power, so he started beating up Knox, but it wasn't enough. He went extreme and made explosions, blasted Knox, and ultimately beat him up. Knox coughed up blood and his clothing was tattered. His bandana was disintegrated and so was his cape, his white gi which he wore underneath his cape, was tattered. Knox got an aura, his eyes went blank white, and he achieved Complete Form. He felt incredible power, and said he felt total control. Kuzek said "Don't go all out, or you'll die!", then a voice said "LIKE I DID!" The voice came from the hiker, who had come back to life, and bitten Knox on the neck! Knox struggled, but his energy was drained by the hiker, who had become a zombie. He absorbed Knox's Complete Form and used the form himself, becoming incredibly powerful. The hiker had been possessed by some mysterious force and become incredibly powerful. While Knox was on the ground, bleeding, the hiker fought Kuzek, but Kuzek was not able to defeat him. Lumakai appeared and gave Knox a senzu bean, which he ate, then, he recovered. The hiker revealed that his name was Masidai and that he was a demon, who had possessed the hiker. Masidai also mentioned serving a "master". Masidai decided to escape, and took off running, but Kuzek caught up to him, grabbed him, and teleported him to Kuz Manor to be "interrogated". But Masidai barely answered anything, and his body melted into gray slime, because his "consciousness" could "not sustain this mortal form". The gray slime was taken to Capsule Corp to be temporarily resurrected. Kuzek find out from a gambling ticket he had found from the hiker, that the hiker possessed by Masidai was named "John Parks". Knox kept the slime in a jar and took it to be examined by Dr. Atom. Dr. Atom was very old, in his 100's, and his hair was white, he was wrinkled all over, and walked with a cane. The slime from the jar was poured onto a table, examined by Dr. Atom, and then stretched into a human body shaped form. Then it was scanned and blasted with light. There was a flash of light and the slime had become John Parks, resurrected. John was only temporarily alive, and was not fully healed. He was naked and had no hair on his body at all, he was also slimy, amphibious, and had unhealthy veins covering his body. He was revived with an electric shock, then gasped for air, coughing. He yelled and acted insane, saying Kuzek killed him, but then he was calmed down with an electric shock. He was about to explain things to them, remembering Masidai possessing him, and yelling "GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!", but then a portal opened up. The portal had a glowing hand in it, which blasted John, wiping him from existence. Nothing was left of him, not even ashes, he was completely gone. The Return of Carnus It was the year 1100. Demons from Carnus' realm, who resembled black skeletons with horns and wings, invaded Earth, after the barrier created by Lycos in ancient times, broke. Members of the Lookout Crew held them off. Knox, Lilith, Hoffgrav, and Desdemona, who had come to Earth after travelling in space for years, fought the demons, along with Kuro, Kuzon Jr., Nacule, Desmond Drake, Ultra Ian, and Hikari Minato. The demons kept coming back, no matter how many you killed, and were flooding the Earth, trillions of them! Knox decided the only way to close the portal would be to go into the portal and find out how to close it. Kuro went in, and Nacule came with him. Suddenly, the portal closed and they found themselves in another dimension. They met Masidai, who had taken the form of an elderly goblin like creature. Kuro and Nacule fought Masidai and were even with him. Masidai kept regenerating if he was cut in half, proving himself to be very hard to kill. The portal was reopened later, sucking in all the other Lookout Crew members to the dimension. Metal wires stabbed the crew and paralyzed them, then they were thrown into a web of metal wires, where a spider like alien called Zarchnid was waiting to feed upon them. Masidai disappeared, and had abducted Hoffgrav and Desdemona, saying they would play a part in "the plan". Masidai later reappeared, after they had escaped from Zarchnid with the help of the wasp like creature Zrone. Masidai appeared, surprisingly, impaling Knox with a sword. Knox's wounds were tended to by Hikari, and he was later healed by Nikad, who appeared, riding on a giant turtle. Everyone fought Masidai for a while, and Masidai transformed into his giant form and stomped on people. He tried to absorb everyone, but his insides were blown up before he could. When they thought he was gone, he reappeared in a new, stronger form. Masidai had taken the form of a giant worm monster. The giant worm monster strangled people with goo, and slithered around. He kept regenerating so they had to combine their strongest attacks to destroy him, disintegrating him before he could regenerate. Later, when everyone had left Carnus' dimension, after Carnus was defeated by , one of Carnus' slaves from a conquered dimension, woke up. The slave said "Master....", speaking in Masidai's voice. The slave had been possessed by Masidai, whose consciousness had survived. Powers * Possession * Energy absorption * Flight * Use of ki 'His other abilties are unknown and haven't been seen yet...' Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II